Weapon
by phoenix545
Summary: Orochimaru has an idea for a "weapon" to take down the leaf village.-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, slightly abusive relationship, science doesn't make sense, motherlyIruka, mentions of depression, medication, characters maybe OOC, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 1 

Kabuto walked down the hallway to his masters bedroom at a reasonable pace. Orochimaru had called him in to discuss an experiment he was working on. The medic-nin wasn't really sure what he was getting himself into. Kabuto may do anything for his master, but he as boundaries. The white haired male pushed open the giant wooden door slowly, peeking into the dark room with some candles burning room.

"Orochimaru-sama, you summoned me?" he asked quietly. The older man stood at a desk with multicolored liquids in glass containers in every different shape.

"Yes~" the hissing voice responded with his back turned "I have a job for you Kabuto."

"What is it Orochimaru-sama?"

"I have been conducting an experiment lately, one that will take down the leaf." the older said with his back turned.

"What is this experiment exactly? And how may I be of assistance?" Orochimaru chuckled, showing pearly white teeth.

"I've never been a fan of children. How about you Kabuto?" the medic-nin raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, I guess they're alright..."

"Good, good, I would only hope so. You see, I have finally conducted this experiment. I have mixed mine and Kimmimaro's sperm to make one. With both our genetics this child will be sure to bring down the leaf. The only problem I've run into is for someone to carry the child. That's where you come into play, Kabuto."

"What?! Are you insane?! This is a bad idea! It could have three legs! Genetic diseases! An-!"

"That is very true." Orochimaru calmly agreed.

"So you shouldn't do it. I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I can't do this." he tried to walk away, though, a cold hand yanked him by the wrist pinning to the stone walls.

"Oh Kabuto, I find it hilarious that you think you have a choice in this. Plus, I never saw you as the caring type. Maybe you are perfect for this job after all." the silver haired teen blushed, frowning and snatched his wrist back.

"I just don't understand why I need to be one to do this."

"Like I said, I need strong genetic makeup. You don't really suit that title, however, you do have high intelligence." Kabuto was slightly offended by that.

"Umm, thanks...?"

"You must get started on this experiment right away." Orochimaru handed Kabuto a vial. The silver haired teen looked at it in question.

"So you're basically asking me...to impregnate myself?"

"Oh no, just go to the bed room and you'll see." cold sweat suddenly covered Kabuto's body, but he held his fear. He bowed and walked out of the room, unsure if to run or actually go to the bedroom.

* * *

 **why does Orochimaru have Kimmimaro's sperm? i don't know. safe keeping? just in case?**

 **i really don't know how this story will do so we'll see i suppose**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and i hope to see you in the next:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kabuto shivered as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He's never felt like running away from his master before, but now he was considering it. Why was he so determined to have a child? Sure, to take down the hidden leaf, though there were many other ways to do that.  
Why him of all people? Was his master finally going to desperate measures or was he just snapping?

He'd left the older mans room, not wanting to remember what happened, leaning on the wall for support. What will happen to him if this doesn't work? He almost laughed at himself, Orochimaru-sama would will kill him, that's of course what will happen.

Once in his room, the medic-nin collapsed onto his bed, inhaling his own scent which oddly comforted him. He's never been really afraid before, not in awhile anyway, he's almost forgotten what it was like, but his hands started shaking as he placed one of his hands on his stomach.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
